Confidential
by xVenusRosex
Summary: Some things have to be kept secret. How long can they manage it? Warning: Yaoi. NaruSasu.


**Warning: Yaoi. NaruSasu.**

 **Disclaimer: No, I don't own Naruto.**

 **Takes place after Naruto: The Last (movie lol)**

* * *

It was always like this.

The two would meet in the Hokage's office as though to discuss something important. They would stand there in silence for a time, both simply enjoying each other's presence.

Sasuke would mention something about his family and his journeys away from Konoha; in turn, Naruto would tell him how Hinata and their children were doing.

Neither were exactly happy, though. Content was pushing it.

They both felt a sense of emptiness, something that could only be fixed by being together like this. It was what they had wanted, but were too afraid to commit to. It had become painfully obvious to each other after some time that they loved one another, but didn't want to admit it. Saying the words out loud would make it too real. What they planned on doing tonight also made it very real, yet it was never discussed afterwards. They'd been seeing each other this way all throughout their twenties, all the while each with their own family. A vision of 'normalcy'. Distant fathers, but still. Man and wife together, a kid or two. It was considered normal by society, anyhow.

Naruto wanted something different though. Sasuke felt it too, otherwise he wouldn't keep showing up. Even as stoic as he could be, the brunette let his walls come down a little when it came to the other man.

They all but crashed onto the blonde's desk, knocking all the paperwork and books over noisily. It was very late now - few were nearby and the chance of getting caught was scarce, yet there was always a possibility. It only heightened the arousal they felt as they kissed deeply, panting when they pulled back for air.

Naruto let his hands slide down the paler man, feeling him tense. He half-way expected Sasuke to suddenly come to his senses and shove him off, but no such thing happened. Sasuke's heart thumped wildly in his chest as he loomed over him. Those eyes pierced straight through him and made him feel exposed. He wasn't sure if he cared for it.

His shirt and cape was all but ripped off, a hand grazing his nipple before he had time to properly react. Inhaling shakily, he moaned as warm lips pressed against his jaw, his pulse point, all the way down to his chest. Grabbing onto Naruto's hair tightly, he moaned as a tongue gently flicked over rosy buds. He shook slightly as his sword and kunai holsters were thrown to the side, his pants soon slipping down to his ankles. Sasuke hastily stepped out of them, noticing the other man hadn't bothered to undress. It was clear he had no intention to.

Lowering them both to the ground, Naruto removed the offending undergarments. Once all annoyances were out of the way, he leaned down to tentatively lick the sensitive shaft, swirling his tongue against the tip. Sasuke was unable to help the loud moan, blushing as he realized how vocal he was.

As though sensing his shame, the other man's eyes flickered up to his face. He only pressed his tongue harder against the leaking tip, making the brunette tense and throw his head back, a cry of pleasure piercing the room. Clearly the other was enjoying it if his sounds were any indication.

A hand slowly stroked along his thighs, a finger gently pressing against his entrance. Sasuke tensed, preparing for the pain. It had been awhile since they'd had a night alone together like this. Missions and Naruto's work kept them apart sometimes - not to mention Sasuke leaving the village at times, leaving Sakura and Sarada behind. It wasn't that he didn't care for his girls, he did, but living a lie sometimes got the better of him. He knew the older his daughter got though, the more he would need to be around. Boys were going to have to go through him first, including Naruto's pesky son.

The blonde distracted him by taking his entire length into his mouth, one hand caressing his sac. The other took in as much as he could, causing the brunette's hips to jerk. His cock was throbbing urgently and Naruto took him in further, nearly choking but kept his composure. He pulled back so that he could pump his arousal with strong, yet deliberately slow movements while he licked at his balls. Sasuke moaned as the aforementioned finger went in further to the point of pain. It was overwhelming to experience such intense pleasure and discomfort at the same time. It was all he could do to repress his loud moans. A desperate humming built in his throat instead, needy and shaking from the pleasure he was receiving.

Naruto was starting to taste something, which he assumed were precum, licking it off his sac causing the other to pant heavily. Sasuke keened loudly, digging his fingernails into his shoulders. The blonde did not mind the pain. It encouraged him to keep going.

"S-Shit!" The brunette gasped, feeling the brink of release all too soon. He needed it to last longer. "Naruto...stop..." His body was tensed, warmth coiled tight in his stomach and loins, the tingling pleasure beginning to overtake him. He was so close, so damn close.

The young Hokage paused, staring down at him curiously. Yet a silent question lingered in his gaze.

"Take me already."

Again, that smirk appeared.

He roughly flipped him over and all Sasuke could hear was rustling before he felt the blonde's member lined up at his entrance. It slid teasingly against him, warm and throbbing.

Then came the pain. He wasn't that gentle, but it wasn't too forceful either. Just enough to knock the breath from his lungs and cause great discomfort. Sasuke moaned at being filled too fast, his entrance stretched to limits he didn't realize were possible.

"Sasuke?" Naruto sounded concerned.

"M-Move." He panted, unable to stand the silence any longer. The feeling of anticipation, the hot skin against his own. Turning his head back, he saw that the blonde had in fact kept most of his clothing on, perhaps as a sign of dominance.

A gentle thrust made him moan and dig his nails into the desk as he leaned forward on it, resting his cheek against the flat surface.

It was a pleasurable haze after that. It could've been minutes, hours. Skin slapped against skin as the thrusts picked up in pace and rhythm. Sasuke met his thrusts in time, gasping as he tried to hold back his release. He let out a loud cry as his prostrate was hit, his eyes widening before they clenched shut as his cock hit it repeatedly in just the right spot. Precum leaked out profusely, his cock twitching as he felt his muscles finally tense to the point of no return.

"I'm...ah-!" He panted harshly as he fell onto his elbows, his seed spurting out in ropes.

Naruto came not long after, filling him as he grunted, thrusting more languidly now. Finally after several moments of catching their breath, he pulled out and laid next to Sasuke, sprawled out lazily onto his back as they caught their breath. The wooden table wasn't exactly comfortable to lay on, but both felt too weak and relaxed to move.

The brunette watched him get up moments later and leave as though nothing happened. Before he walked out the door however, he stood staring at him in a way that made him nervous. Blue eyes narrowed as they brushed his annoying bangs out of his face - the blonde didn't like his new haircut, it covered too much of that beautiful, pale face. Leaning down, he placed a tender kiss onto his forehead and lips. A sad, yet amused smile graced Sasuke's face.

Pulling himself up, he sighed quietly as the blonde walked out of the room.

This was how it always was.

He wished it were different.

* * *

 **This is a one-shot, hope you enjoyed.**

 **I still kinda want them to be a couple, but oh well. That's what fanfics/art is for lol.**

 **Reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
